Truth or Dare
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Botol diputar, menunggu takdir hidup dan mati setelah botol tersebut berhenti. Nah, botolnya berhenti ke Itachi. Truth or Dare? Lah, kok malah ada desahan mengisi ruangan itu? Sebenarnya Itachi milih apa sih? Kok ada desahan? ItaKyuu (main), SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa(numpang lewat) Dozo
**_Truth or Dare?_**

 **.**

 **ItaKyuu**

 **SasuNaru**

 **ShikaKiba**

 **** **NejiGaara (numpang lewat)**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 ** _Romance/Friendship_**

 **.**

 **Not for Children, _Yaoi, Sex scene,_ Lemon acem, _typo,_ EYD tidak diterapkan dan sebagainya yang saya pun tidak tahu apa itu.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Truth or Dare_** **© Kuro-nanodayo**

 **.**

 **Botol diputar, menunggu takdir hidup dan mati setelah botol tersebut berhenti.**

 **Nah, botolnya berhenti ke Itachi. _Truth or Dare_? Lah, kok malah ada desahan mengisi ruangan itu? Sebenarnya Itachi milih apa sih? Kok ada desahan? **

**.**

Malam minggu, malam yang sangat dinanti oleh para muda mudi yang ingin berkencan dengan kekasih mereka. Malam yang sangat cocok untuk berkumpul bersama para sahabat, menonton TV bersama dan bermain bersama.

Hal itulah yang saat ini dilakukan oleh enam orang ini. Siapa saja? Baik, kita simak baik-baik.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun, kelas XI. Remaja berkulit _alabaster,_ berambut hitam kebiruan, dan memiliki manik _onyx_ tajam di kedua matanya. Memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang yang sedang dalam masa koas. Memiliki kekasih bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun, kelas XI. Remaja bersurai pirang cerah bak mentari, berkulit _tan_ eksotis, dan memiliki manik _sapphire_ di kedua matanya dan juga tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi mahasiswa jurusan farmasi tingkat akhir. Merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke 22 tahun. Merupakan mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran _Konoha University_. Perawakan beda tipis dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis di dekat hidungnya. Memiliki kekasih seorang siluman rubah ekor sembilan berwarna _orange_ a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak dari Naruto.

Namikaze Kyuubi, 22 tahun kakak dari Namikaze Naruto dan kekasih Uchiha Itachi. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan farmasi di _Konoha University_. Memiliki ciri fisik tinggi badan 179 cm, berambut merah kejinggan, mata _ruby_ dan berkulit putih—turunan dari sang ibu—, berbeda dengan adiknya yang berkulit _tan_.

Inuzuka Kiba, remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun, penyayang binatang khususnya anjing. Memiliki ciri fisik tinggi badan 174 cm, berambut coklat, dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Merupakan adik dari seorang dokter hewan terkenal di Konoha.

Nara Shikamaru. Remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun memiliki ciri fisik tinggi badan 177 cm, kulit putih cenderung kuning langsat, rambut hitam diikat tinggi, mata sipit dan _piercing_ di telinganya. Merupakan sahabat Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba. Ah—dia juga adalah kekasih dari Inuzuka Kiba.

.

Malam ini keenam remaja tersebut telah merencanakan untuk berkumpul di rumah Sasuke dan Itachi. Tujuannya jelas untuk bersenang-senang. Namun disayangkan kedua sahabat mereka yaitu Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara tidak bisa berhadir karena kedua keluarga besar mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk membahas kelanjutan hubungan kedua penerus _clan_ tersebut

Dan di sinilah mereka, setelah selesai makan malam bersama, tentunya _delivery, mereka duduk_ membentuk lingkarang di depan TV LED 32 inch yang menyala tanpa ada niat untuk menonton acara yang tengah disiarkan.

Di tengah tempat mereka berkumpul, terdapat botol kaca bekas yang diletakkan dengan posisi terbaring dengan ujung botol mengarah kepada keenam orang tersebut.

"Sekarang giliran kau Naru. Cepat putar botolnya," ucap Kiba setelah Naruto selesai dengan _dare_ yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baiklah. _Ready_? _GO_!"

Botol pun berputar cepat, mereka yang belum mendapatkan petuah dari ujung botol pun harap-harap cemas. Putaran botol perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti pada satu sosok. Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, calon dokter tampan yang pastinya menjadi idaman para pasiennya.

"Tachi- _nii_. Kau pilih apa? _Truth or dare_?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah botol itu tapat berhenti dan menunjuk Itachi.

"Emmm… karena aku adalah orang yang tidak pernah bohong dan selalu jujur, maka aku pilih _dare_ , Naru- _chan_." jawab Itachi sambil memiringkan kepalanya—sedikit— tanda memikirkan pilihan apa yang akan dipilihnya. Tentu saja dengan pertimbangan yang matang.

"O~ _ho_ ~ _sa_ , Tachi- _nii_ pilih _dare_? Persiapkan dirimu, Tachi- _nii_."

"Kau kira aku takut, Naru- _chan_?" sahut Itachi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cih, cepat katakan bocah. Aku bosan menunggu," sahut Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah masam. Ia benci permainan ini.

"Hooaammm. _Mendokusai_ , bilang saja kau takut dengan permainan ini, Kyuu- _niisan_ "

" _Urusai_! Diam saja kau rusa setengah nanas,"

"Brruuftt."

"Jangan tertawa _puppy_ , atau kau tidak akan keluar dari apartemenku selama satu minggu."

"Cih, cepat katakan _dare_ nya, _Dobe_."

"Baiklah… baiklah. Dasar _teme_ tidak sabaran." umpat Naruto.

"Nah, Tachi- _nii_. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal konyol atau apapun yang membuat _image_ mu turun di mata kami," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau baik sekali, Naru- _chan_. Kau memang kau jadi adik iparku?"

"Cih!" umpat Kyuubi.

"Hem. Namun, _dare_ yang kuinginkan dari Tachi- _nii_ adalah—"

Hening sejenak, Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas ringan. Setelahnya, kedua kelopak mata _tan_ itu pun terbuka dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"Ceritakan pengalam _sex_ pertamamu dengan Kyuu- _nii_."

 _WHAT THE_?

 _'Naru-chan sudah dewasa! Tuhan, kenapa begitu cepat'_ batin Kiba

 _'Menarik'_ begitu pun dengan Shikamaru

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, ayam sialan!'_ dan jangan lupakan kakak tercinta dari Namikaze Naruto, Kyuubi.

' _Dobeku sekarang jenius. Terimakasih Janshin-sama'_ batin sang kekasih, Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah tengik!" geram Kyuubi pasca tersadar dari syok yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa, Kyuu- _nii_? Bukankah itu boleh boleh saja?"

"Tapi itu bukan untuk konsumsi bocah-bocah seperti kalian!"

"O~ho~ jadi secara tidak langsung Kyuu- _nii_ mengaku bahwa kalian sudah pernah melakukan _sex_?" goda Naruto.

SCAKMAT!

"Bukankah ini menarik. Melakukan _dare_ dan _truth_ sekaligus," kata Naruto.

"AWAS KAU BOCAH!"

 _'Iblis berwajah malaikat'_ batin Itachi.

"Haah~ baiklah. Laki-laki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya bukan?" ucap Itachi seraya menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu, keriput?"

"Diamlah, Kyuu. Atau cerita ini akan berubah menjadi praktek langsung di depan mereka."

Kyuubi pun diam. Tak lagi berontak atau pun protes dengan keadaan y. Itachi tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Saat itu kami berdua masih kelas VII—"

"HAH!" teriak semuanya. Tolong katakan ini keliru. Kelas VII?

 _'Seberapa mesum kau, Itachi-nii/Itachi-san/baka aniki?'_

Itachi menatap empat remaja di hadapannya tajam. Kyuubi hanya menunduk malu, tak berani menampakan semburat merah yang menempel manis di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku dan Kyuubi terpilih menjadi ketua osis dan wakil osis. Tugas organisasi yang menumpuk ditambah lagi Kyuubi yang sedang liar."

"Jangan bercerita yang tidak-tidak, keri—"

"Kyuu."

.

.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

.

.

" _Kuso_! Sialan!" umpat remaja manis bernama Kyuubi.

"Tenanglah, _Namikaze-san_. Jika kau terus mengumpat tanpa henti pekerjaan ini tidak akan pernah selesai," balas remaja berambut hitam sebahu bernama Itachi.

"Cih. Osis dan segala yang terkandung di dalamnya, TERMASUK KAU, keriput sialan!"

"Aku bersumpah kalau ini tidak selesai dan besok ada dokumen baru lagi. Ku pastikan orang yang membawa dokumen itu akan masuk rumah sakit!"

"Kau terlalu panik menghadapi semua tugas ini, Namikaze- _san_. Santai saja dan kerjakan, pasti akan cepat selesai."

"Ya cepat. Sangat cepat, secepat keriputmu yang muncul di usia 13 tahun."

CTAK!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Itachi kala mendengar ucapan wakilnya tersebut. Mengehela nafas ringan mencoba mengendalikan kesabaran untuk menghadapi wakilnya tersebut.

"Namikaze- _san_ ," panggil Itachi.

"Hm?"

Itachi pun berdiri dari kursi setelah mendengar respon dari Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang membaca proposal dari kelas VII-A—kelasnya dan Itachi— mengenai uang kas kelas. Tak menyadari bahwa sosok 174 cm itu mendekatinya.

"Tolong kau periksa proposal ini. Aku akan ke kantin membeli minuman untuk kita dulu," ucap Itachi seraya menyerahkan sebuah dokumen—proposal— kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Itachi tajam. "Kau tidak bisa melihat, keriput?" tanya Kyuubi sinis.

"Di mejaku saja sudah banyak proposal yang harus kuperiksa, dan sekarang kau ingin menambah pekerjaanku lagi? Kau mau mati sekarang, hah?" ucap Kyuubi seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak mejanya. Suaranya sedikit menggeram menahan emosi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Namikaze- _san_. Aku hanya ingin ke kan—"

"KERJAKAN SAJA SENDIRI, KERIPUT ANEH!"

CUKUP!

Itachi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di dorongnya tubuh Kyuubi sehingga sang punya tubuh kembali terduduk di kursinya.

Mengitari meja Kyuubi lalu tiba di hadapan Kyuubi, mendorong bahu Kyuubi yang saat itu hendak berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keriput. Ku bunuh kau sekarang juga!"

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua teriakanmu, Namikaze Kyuubi." ucap Itachi dengan suara datar dan rendah. Tersirat nada mengancam disana.

Kyuubi yang pertama kali mendengar Itachi mengeluarkan suara tersebut, ciut seketika. Namun, harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dipertaruhkan. Memberanikan diri, Kyuubi pun menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang masih bertengger di bahunya dengan sangat kasar.

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU SEENAK KERIPUTMU SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi. Tangannya siap melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah Itachi dan dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Itachi.

Kepalan tangan Kyuubi yang berada di sisi kanan kepala Itachi pun langsung ia tangkap. Memelintir tangan Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi pun sekarang berada di depan Itachi dengan tangan berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Itachi yang berada di belakang Kyuubi pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu Kyuu- _chan_? Ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang manis. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang," kata Itachi. Dijilatnya daun telingan Kyuubi pelan. Tak hanya menjilat, Itachi juga mengulum daun telinga Kyuubi dengan lamat dan erotis.

"Nghh~hen—hentikan keriput! Atau kau akan menyesal!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Hahaha, suaramu pun _sexy_ ," balas Itachi sinting. Tak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi semakin berani menyerang Kyuubi.

Lidah yang sedari tadi hanya menjilat dan mengulum telinga Kyuubi sekarang beralih ke leher Kyuubi. Itachi menjilat dan menghisap ganas leher mulus Kyuubi hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tak puas menjilati dan menghisap leher sisi kanan Kyuubi, lidah Itachi pun beralih ke sebelah kiri.

Cium..

Jilat..

Hisap kuat..

Lalu dijilat kembali..

Kyuubi yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan ini sebelumnya hanya bisa mendesah.

Tangannya tidak bisa digerakan karena kedua tangan Itachi menahan tanggannya.

"Lepa—ahnn—lepas keriphhutt!"desah Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan diri.

Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Tangan kiri Itachi semakin erat memelintir tangan Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan kanan Itachi berada di dada Kyuubi. Menghalangi pergerakan Kyuubi agar tak merusak kegiatanyang Itachi lakukan saat ini.

Semakin tak berdaya melawan Itachi, Kyuubi pun akhirnya menyerah untuk melawan ketuanya tersebut.

Menunggu momen yang pas untuk bebas dari rengkuhan remaja Uchiha tersebut, lalu membalas perbuatannya.

Itachi yang merasakan tubuh Kyuubi tidak setengang sebelumnya pun akhirnya melonggarkan genggaman tangannya, namun tetap waspada jika remaja berambut merah kejinggaan yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya tersebut malah beralih menghajarnya.

Tangan kiri Itachi yang tadi memelintir tangan Kyuubi beralih menahan pinggang Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan kanan Itachi yang sedari tadi menahan dada Kyuubi pun membuka seragam Kyuubi. Memelintir puting kecoklatan Kyuubi sehingga menghasilkan desahan kuat oleh Kyuubi.

"Ja—janghhan di sanah keriphut—akh!"

"Em? Aku tidak mendengarnya Kyuu- _chan_ ,"

"Ber—berhenti kerip—akh!" Sebelum Kyuubi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi langsung mencubit kuat puting Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi kembali mendesa kuat.

Bosan dengan puting milik Kyuubi, tangan kanannya kembali menyusuri tubuh langsing Kyuubi. Meraba perut Kyuubi, mencoba mengoda remaja yang ada di rengkuhannya tersebut. Desahan Kyuubi adalah suara yang sangat Itachi sukai mulai dari hari ini. Namun, Kyuubi tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Dilihatnya Kyuubi menggigit kuat bibirnya, mencoba untuk menahan desahan yangakan keluar karena perbuatan Itachi. Mendapatkan respon yang tidak diingnkannya, Itachi pun mulai berani menurunkan tangannya semakin ke bawah, yaitu ke arah kejantanan Kyuubi yang masih terlindungi oleh celananya.

"Jaga tanganmu brengksek!" geram Kyuubi, bukannya takut Itachi semakin berani.

Tangannya kini telah sampai di depan kejantanan Kyuubi. Menurunkan resleting celana Kyuubi lalu meraih kejantanan-nya, meremasnya perlahan dan memberikan gerakan maju mundur pada kejantanan Kyuubi.

"Ita—akh! Nghhh— _dame._ " desah Kyuubi sambil memegang tangan Itachi yang kini semakin mengocok kejantannya dengan tempo cepat. Tangan Itachi yang tadi menahan pinggang Kyuubu beralih memelintir puting susu Kyuubi dengan gemas tak lupa lidah Itachi kini kembali menjilat dan menghisap leher Kyuubi.

Mendapatkan serangan Itachi di tiga titik sensitifnya membuat badan Kyuubi bergetar hebat. Tubuh dan pikirannya yang semula menolak kini meminta lebih.

Kejantanan-nya semakin tegang ketika Itachi menampah tempo kocongan tangannya.

Menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari kejantanan yang kini dikocoknya, Itachi semakin bersemangat ingin melihat remaja yang direngkuhnya in klimaks.

"Cu..cukup..! Aku..ti..tidak, KUAT! A~h" erang Kyuubi sambil menyemburkan 'cairan' yang kental bernama sperma.

Itachi sangat senang, karena perlakuannya membuahkan hasil—terutama dapat membuat Kyuubi klimaks.

"Hahh.. Baka keriput!" seru Kyuubi di antara desahan-desahannya. Kyuubi merasakan letih yang amat sangat setelah ia mengalami klimaks, dan Itachi menyadari hal itu.

Digendongnya tubuh lemas Kyuubi menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lemas Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang masih dalam mode lemas hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Kyuubi yang merasakan Itachi menjauh darinya hanya memandang Itachi bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Chi?" tanya Kyuubi lemah. Itachi yang mendengar Kyuubi menyebut namanya hanya melirik Kyuubi lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tak ingin ada yang melihat kegiatan kita, bukan?"

 ** _CLEK_**

Pintu pun terkunci. Itachi kembali mendekati tubuh lemah Kyuubi. Melihat sosok Itachi kini kembali berada di atas tubuhnya, Kyuubi pun hanya diam. Menyerah dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Itachi pada tubuhnya.

Kedua manik berbeda warna tersebut. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya ke bibir Kyuubi. Dua anak adam itu kembali mempetemukan bibir mereka. Berlomba menjadi yang dominan, namun Kyuubi harus mengakui—lagi—kekalahannya. Itachi memang sosok dominan sehingga kini lidah Itachi mengeksplor ruang hangat Kyuubu. Setetes saliva keluar dari ujung bibir Kyuubi.

Lidah kembali bertarung, bukan untuk menentukan siapa yang dominan namun untuk mencari kepuasan. Merasa sudah cukup, Itachi melepasa tautan bibir mereka.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu melepaskan semua kain yang melindungi tubuh indah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya diam membiarkan Itachi melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Deru nafas Kyuubi semakin berat menahan nafsu. Kemudia ia melihat Itachi membuka membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya dengan cepat.

Sekarang dada Itachi yang lumayan bidang dilihat oleh mata Kyuubi. Ini membuatnya tersipu malu.

Kemudian, Itachi melepas celana dan pakaian dalamnya yang lain. Kini, mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan kejantannya yang sudah tangang di depan wajah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mengerti maksud Itachi langsung menggenggam erat kejantanan Itachi.

"Besar," gumam Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai mengocok kejantanan Itachi perlahan sambil mencium ujung kejantanan Itachi yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. dijilatnya cairan itu dengan rakus. Membuat Itachi mengerang hebat akibat perbuatan Kyuubi.

Tagan yang tadi Kyuubi gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan itachi beralih memainkan kedua bola kembar Itachi, dan mulut Kyuubi yang sejak tadi hanya mencium dan menjilat ujung kejantanan Itachi kini beralih menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya.

Dimasukannya kejantanan Itachi ke dalam mulutnya dan menggerakannya maju mundur memainkan batang kejantanan Itachi.

"Enak, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi menatap Itachi sejenak lalu mengangguk dan kembai fokus memuaskan kejantanan Itachi dengan mulutnya.

"Ahh~ Kyuu, seperti itu." Kyuubi semakin semangat kala mendengar desahan Itachi. Menambah tempo _blowjob_ nya pada kejantanan besar itu, tak sabar melihat Itachi klimaks.

"Kyuuhhh~, _stop_ eehh~" bukannya berhenti, Kyuubi malah menambah tempo blowjobnya. Sedikit menggigit kejantanan Itachi agar kejantanan besar itu segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kyuuhh—Akkhhh~" Itachi pun klimaks. Mengeluarkan semua spermanya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi. Saking banyaknya, sperma itu sampai keluar dari mulut Kyuubi dan jatuh ke sofa.

"Haaah~ haah~"

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi menghembuskan nafas berat. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantung mereka.

Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, Itachi kembali membawa tubuhnya menuju ujung sofa. Mendudukan tubuh telanjangnya lalu menatap Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, kemarilah."

Kyuubi mendengar panggilan Itachi segera berjalan ke arah Itachi.

Itachi merah tangan Kyuubi, membimbing Kyuubi untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kyuubi pun akhirnya duduk di atas pangkuan Itachi, mereka berdua kembali berciuman ganas.

Kyuubi merasakan tangan Itachi membelai tubuhnya. Tangan itu semakin turun dan

"AKH!" ringis Kyuubi ketika dua jari Itachi memasuki anusnya.

"Maaf~" ucap Itachi. Itachi pun mencumbu leher Kyuubi agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuubi berkurang.

Merasa lubang anus Kyuubi sudah cukup lebar untuk kejantanan-nya, Itachi pun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya tersebut. Itachi kembali mencium bibir Kyuubi lalu beralih menghisap puting Kyuubi.

"Ahhhhnnn, Tachhii— _dame_ ,"

"Kyuu, penisku." ucap Itachi. Kyuubi pun melihat kejantanan Itachi yang tidak setegak tadi akhirnya mengerti maksud Itachi.

Turun dari pangkuan Itachi kini Kyuubi berjongkok untuk memudahkannya kembali memainkan kejantanan Itachi. Dimasukannya kejantanan Itachi ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Menggigit kecil kejantanan tersebut agat kejantanan itu cepat menegak.

"Ahhh~ Kyuuhhh~~" Kyuubi semakin semangat.

"Sudah Kyuuh, cukup!"

Itachi meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menuntun Kyuubi kembali duduk di pangkuan Itachi.

Itachi sangat sadar jika titahnya tadi membuat Kyuubi sedikit marah. Itachi pun mencium bibir Itachi dan berucap, "Jangan marah seperti itu. Kau semakin manis kalau marah, Kyuu."

" _Baka_ keriput!" seru Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mencium bibir Kyuubi.

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi dalam. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah ingin 'melakukan'-nya. Kyuubi pun mengangguk, mengizinkan Itachi melakukannya.

Dengan jari-jarinya, Kyuubi membawa kejantanan besar Itachi menuju lubang anusnya untuk membantu memasukkan penis Itachi. "Siap."

Itachi semakin tersenyum lebar melihat respon Kyuubi. Sebelum memasukkan penisnya, Itachi memberi sedikit pengarahan kepada Kyuubi, "Kalau sakit, katakalah."

Kyuubi hanya menggangguk pasrah. Anggukkan itu berhenti ketika kejantanan Itachi masuk ke dalam anus Kyuubi. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

"AKHH! _ITAI_!" keluh Kyuubi ketika gesekan penis Itachi dan dinding rektum Kyuubi bergesek dengan tidak lancar. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bagian bawah-nya sambil menahan sakit.

Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi lembut. Menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuubi.

Setelah itu, Itachi kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan Kyuubi. Termasuk lancar, karena Kyuubi tidak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi menggeleng cepat tanda ia tidak merasa kesakitan akibat kejantanan besar Itachi telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Itachi pun meraih pinggang Kyuubi lalu mengankat tubuh Kyuubi, membuat kejantanan Itachi keluar dan menyisakan ujung penisnya saja.

"AAAKKH!" jeritan Kyuubi terdengar cukup keras saat kejantanan milik Itachi kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Butiran-butiran air mata mengalir membuat pipi putih itu berhiaskan air mata. Dengan lembut Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Kyuubi hingga kembali tenang.

Menghentakan sekali lagi kejantanan miliknya, membuat kejantanan itu kebali tertanam sempurna untuk ketiga kalinya pada diri Kyuubi.

Itachi pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan. Kyuubi ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

"Nggh …aaahh …ngghn …" Kyuubi mendesah nikmat saat kejantanan Itachi menyentuh prostatnya.

Desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan menggema di dalam ruang osis tersebut. Bibir Itachi kembali melumat bibir sang Namikaze, hingga suara desahan tertahan akibat ciuman mereka. Tangan Itachi kembali aktif membelai dan meremas kejantana milik Kyuubi hingga menegang dengan sempurna.

Hawa dingin dari _AC_ di ruangan itu tak lagi terasa. Sekarang hanyalah hawa panas menggairahkan yang menyelimuti tubuh penuh hasrat akan kenikmatan milik Itachi dan Kyuubi . Tempo sodokan Itachi semakin lama semakin cepat dan berkali-kali juga membuat Kyuubi merasakan indahnya surga dunia yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Kenikmatan yang amat sangat Kyuubi dapatkan akibat sodokan Itachi yang semakin cepat. Bintang-bintang dengan kerlap-kerlipnya berputar di atas kepala Kyuubi.

"Aah …Ita—chi …aku nggh mau ke-lu-ar hhh~" Kyubii merasakan tubuhnya akan menyemburkan cairan spermanya kembali.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Itachi lebih mempercepat tempo in dan out kejantanan-nya dan remasan pada kejantana Kyuubi. Hingga akhirnya Itachi merasakan tubuh Kyuubi menggenjang hebat.

"Tac—chi, Nggh …ah-ku .. ak—khu..nggh …kelu-ar AAAhhn!"

"A-ku ju-ga Kyuu—AAAH!"

Mereka berdua menyemburkan cairannya masing-masing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kyuubi merasakan sesuatu menyembur di dalam tubuhnya, cairan—sperma—milik Itachi. Sedangkan cairan Kyuubi menyembur ke perutnya dan perut Itachi serta mengotori tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi mengocok cepat kejantanan Kyuubi.

Kedua insan yang sedang memadu cinta itu beristirahat sejenak mengembalikan tenaga dan konsentrasi setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Itachi kembali mencium bibir Kyuubi sebelum mencabut kejantanan-nya dari lubang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi curiga. Dan benar saja, wajah Itachi masih terlihat dipenuhi nafsu birahi. Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri dan membalikan tubuh Kyuubi sehingga kini tubuh Kyuubi membelakangi tubuh Itachi.

"Aku masih belum selesai, sayang." ucap Itachi sambil memasukan kejantanan-nya ke dalam lubang surga Kyuubi. Nafas Itachi menggelitik telinga Kyuubi. Kedua tangan Itachi kembali menyusuri tubuh Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi yang semulanya hanya menyusuri tubuh Kyuubi kini menelusup melalui pinggang Kyuubi dan mulai menggenggam kejantanan Kyuubi yang sudah tertidur. Tangan Itachi yang lain meremas pantat Kyuubi yang terasa kenyal.

"Mmmph …Itac—chi," suara Kyuubi terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Itachi. Kedua tangan Kyuubi meremas sofa yang kini menjadi pondasi tubuhnya.

"Aku suka dengan suaramu Kyuu," Itachi yang sudah memasukan kejantanan-nya di dalam lubang surga Kyuubi, mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanann-nya tersebut.

"Ssshh …ngghn," Kyuubi tidak tahan untuk menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Suara desahan kembali memenuhi ruang osis.

Jepitan dinding anus Kyuubi terasa sangat nikmat membuat Itachi ikut mendesah. Mungkin jika Itachi ditanya apa hobi dan kesukaannya, Itachi pasti menjawab 'bermain' dengan Kyuubi dan sesuatu yang dia sukai adalah saat mendengar desahan Kyuubi.

"Sssh …le-bih cepat Chii~ …" kata Kyuubi tak sabar.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Itachi mempercepat tempo _in-out_ nya. Remasan pada kejantanan Kyuubi membuat suasana semakin panas. Puting Kyuubi tak luput dari serangan tangan Itachi.

"Nggh …Kyuuhhh …mmmph," Itachi ikut mendesah menikmati tubuh Kyuubi.

"TACCHIII— nngg!" Kyuubi berteriak saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Tubuh Kyuubi kembali menggenjang diikuti keluarnya cairan kental miliknya. Tak lama setelah Kyuubi klimaks, cairan Itachi ikut keluar memenuhi tubuh Kyuubi.

Itachi langsung mencabut kejantanan–nya dari tubuh Kyuubi. Keduanya ambruk terduduk di atas sofa. Terdengar desah nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua mata Itachi dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, hingga Itachi kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi. Itachi memberi kode agar Kyuubi berbaring di atas sofa.

Itachi mengambil seragam Kyuubi dan miliknya yang tergelatak tak berdaya tak jauh dari tubuh mereka berdua.

Itachi pun memasangkan seragam Kyuubi ke tubuh lemas Kyuubi dan disusul memasang seragamnya sendiri.

"Tidurlah, Kyuu. Aku akan minta izin pada Kakashi- _sensei_ jika kita tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya hari ini," suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. Sebuah senyuman puas terpancar di wajah Itachi membuat Kyuubi membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

.

.

"Tamat." ucap Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Hening

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah Itachi mengakhiri kisahnya.

Itachi menatap semua yang ada di ruangan itu heran.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung

"Keriput sialan," gumam Kyuubi.

"Itachi- _san_ , aku penjam kamar tamunya, boleh?" tanya Shikamaru, Itachi mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan Shikamaru meminjam kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ayo, _puupy_." Kiba hanya patuh ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Shikamaru, dan _blushing_ mengikuti kekasihnya yang membawanya ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"Eh— _teme_ kenapa menarikku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya

"Hn. Aku ingin, _dobe_." Naruto pun _blushing_ setelah mendengar keinginan Sasuke—kekasihnya—.

"WOY AYAM, MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA ADIKKU HEH—?" teriak Kyuubi marah ketika adiknya dibawa oleh Sasuke ke kamar adik Itachi tersebut.

"Ssssttt.. sudahlah Kyuu. Biarkan saja mereka."

"HAH? Membiarkan keriputmu!? Tidak bis—"

"Ssstttt, berhentilah berteriak Kyuu. Simpan teriakan mu itu untuk meneriaki namaku," ucap Itachi sambil menggendong tubuh langsung Kyuubi.

"Ap—hei! Aku tidak mau keriput sialan. Turunkan aku—hei!"

.

.

Dan tak lama berselang, hanya terdengar desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari tiga kamar berbeda di rumah megah tersebut.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

Du….dudu….dudud…..~ ~/kabur!/


End file.
